


under the surface

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi loves Oikawa's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the surface

Iwaizumi absolutely loves it when Oikawa backs him up against the wall, leaning in to kiss him.

He loves the way the wall feels, pressing into his back, he loves the way that Oikawa's arms cage him in. More than anything else, though, Iwaizumi loves the way it feels when he needs to tilt his face up to meet Oikawa's lips. He'll never admit it out loud to Oikawa but then again, he probably doesn't even have to. It's been a very long time since they've been able to keep secrets from each other and maybe it's the downside of knowing someone your entire life, but it can be a good thing too, for times like these, for all the things unspoken between them, purely because they don't have to be.

Besides, Iwaizumi doesn't think that he's particularly subtle about it in the first place. Not with the way he moans into their kisses, the way he wraps his arms around Oikawa and pulls him in even closer, until Iwaizumi is pressed up between the wall and Oikawa's body, with nowhere to go, nothing he can do but respond to each and every one of Oikawa's kisses until he pulls back. 

"Mm, you're eager today," Oikawa murmurs, his hands sliding under the hem of Iwaizumi's shirt as he smiles. "Did you miss me?"

"As if I would," Iwaizumi lies easily, unconvincingly, just to save face. It's the end of exam period, and Iwaizumi is glad that it's over, not only because it means they get a brief break from university work, but also because it means that he gets to spend more time with Oikawa. 

They don't go to the same university, but they're still close enough that they can visit each other's apartments. Thankfully, Iwaizumi's roommate is out now, knowing not to come home any time within the next few hours. Iwaizumi doesn't have to worry about being quiet, doesn't have to think about anything beyond Oikawa and honestly, he doesn't plan to. Not for a while. 

"I missed you too, Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmurs, kissing the tip of Iwaizumi's nose with a fond smile. He takes both of Iwaizumi's hands into his own, pulling him away from the wall and towards the bed. "I thought about this when I was taking study breaks, you know. I'd look forward to being able to come and visit you once we were both done. I spent a lot of time thinking about what we'd do when we had some time alone together again."

"That's dirty, Oikawa," Iwaizumi says against Oikawa's mouth, tilting his head up for another kiss. "You were jerking off instead of studying, weren't you?"

"Isn't it meant to relax you when you're stressed?" Oikawa asks with an unapologetic grin, sitting on the edge of the bed and spreading his knees so Iwaizumi can stand between them. He pulls Iwaizumi's shirt up, kissing the centre of his chest. "I just had so much stress built up, and I needed to find a way to get it out of my system, you know." 

"Dirty," Iwaizumi repeats, but it has a touch of fondness to it this time. He rests his hand on Oikawa's head, eyes fluttering shut as he feels Oikawa's lips close around one of his nipples, sucking on it gently. 

"You like it, though," Oikawa replies with a smile, as Iwaizumi pushes him down to lie back on the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him again. "Mm, you really missed me, didn't you?" 

Iwaizumi doesn't reply, gently biting Oikawa's neck. He tugs at Oikawa's shirt, until he can pull it off entirely. He throws it aside, biting Oikawa's neck again before kissing it, then kissing his way down. He sucks on Oikawa's collarbone, taking a moment to just breathe him in before continuing down.

He sucks on one of Oikawa's nipples, rubbing the other with his thumb. Oikawa sighs softly, his fingers running through Iwaizumi's hair, holding him right where he is. Iwaizumi is more than happy to keep going, licking a slow circle and pulling back just far enough to blow cool air over it, just for the way it makes Oikawa jerk, before sucking on it again.

He loves Oikawa's chest, just as much as he enjoys their small height difference. He loves the muscles he can feel as he runs his hands over the skin, he loves how broad it is, how much power Oikawa carries in his body, all coming out on the court in the form of deadly serves and precise tosses. He loves all the little signs of how much hard work Oikawa has put into becoming a better volleyball player, he loves Oikawa's muscled chest, his abs, his biceps. He loves Oikawa's fingers, long and beautiful and covered in calluses. 

"Love you too," Oikawa says softly, and Iwaizumi jerks back to realise that he's been saying everything aloud. Oikawa's cheeks are pink and he's trying his best to keep the playful grin on his face, but it gives way to a different smile, something softer, a little bashful.

Iwaizumi growls under his breath, leaning in for a kiss again because he loves Oikawa so much that his chest hurts with it sometimes, in the best possible way. It steals his breath away, even when Oikawa is nowhere nearby. That's what these moments are for, he supposes. For them to see each other again, to remind each other about these things, to take strength from it before they part ways for a while again. 

"I love you," Iwaizumi tells him, intentionally this time, rolling them over so that he's on his back, with Oikawa on top of him, arms on either side of him. "With everything I have. You know that."

"Yeah, I do," Oikawa replies, and Iwaizumi can feel just how warm Oikawa's cheeks are when they nuzzle against each other. "You know it too." 

With a quiet snort, Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa down for another kiss. Oikawa's right, Iwaizumi _did_ miss him and he can't get enough, not of the kisses, not of anything else either. "Alright, enough of that. Come on, Oikawa. I want you."

Oikawa's grin returns, and he presses Iwaizumi into the mattress a little harder, kneeling over him. "Good, Iwa-chan. I've been thinking about this a lot too."


End file.
